


Date Stalking

by Otenggineng



Series: Hetalia:Doomed siblings series [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks, First Dates, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Minor Character(s), Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otenggineng/pseuds/Otenggineng
Summary: The Nordics, being the great big brothers they are, decided to follow Emil on his first date(Human names used )
Relationships: Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Series: Hetalia:Doomed siblings series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680106
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Date Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write a sequel for the first one so hope you enjoyed it. The next story will probably be a different family, but who knows :) 
> 
> Rating is for some cuss words that I used, other than that, it's safe! 
> 
> Again english is not my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes. Hope you liked it

"Have you seen them?! "  
"Holy shit that asshole just held Emil's hand!! "  
"I'm killing him this instant"  
"C-calm down folks! "  
Tino tried to calm down his brothers as he felt the car began shaking due to the movements. Lukas and Mathias are fighting over the cheap telescope that they got in a garage sale last year while Berwald is just making comments as he squinted his eyes. After Emil went to a 'date' with this 'boyfriend' of his, all of them, being the 'good' big brothers decided to follow him. You know, just making sure  
"Oooo they entered the cinema!! "  
Mathias yelled near his ears, Lukas smacked Mathias's face instantly  
"Calm down! "  
Lukas snorted as he snatched the poor telescope, and Lukas's hands are clenched that is dig deep into the telescope

"I'm coming in! "  
Lukas declared as he opened the disguise box he kept under the seat, pulling out a Navy blue Beret and a black sunglasses. Putting it on which earns a laugh from Mathias  
"You're surely putting that things?! "  
He laughed, Lukas jabbed him on his ribs earning a sharp hiss  
"Yes, now. Put this on"  
Lukas ordered as he gave Mathias a hair gel and a comb. Earning a look from the Dane  
"What's that for? "  
"Your hair, duh! You're not going out stalking Emil with that Pineapple hair of yours"  
Mathias quickly put on his defense on his perfectly -pineapple- styled hair  
"Heck no! It takes hours to make this you know! Stop it Norge noo!!! "  
He screamed dramatically as Lukas forcefully combed his hair down despite the already hard gel sticking to it.  
"Wait!i'm coming too! "  
Tino said as he quickly put on a cap , and slowly slipped his pocket knife inside his jacket. Who knows it would be handy. Berwald just sighed, before he grabbed a hoodie that's way to small for him before forcing it down his head.After the awfully painful hairstyling, leaving Mathias with his hair flopped down, Lukas dragged his idiot brother outside into the cinema, followed by Berwald and Tino

When they got inside, Emil and Leon just finished on buying the tickets. They quickly went to the same counter  
"Dude, what tickets do those guys bought? "  
Mathias asked the cashier. Despite her confusion, the cashier pointed at a horror movie that's being displayed on the screen behind the counter. Lukas jaw dropped. He quickly opened his wallet and fetches out four ten dollar bills and shoved it to the cashier  
"Give me four tickets to that exact movie, and you the closest seats those two had taken"  
He demanded while Mathias pretends he knows nothing. Again the cashier didn't question any shits about them and just gave them the tickets

"You're making this too obvious"  
Berwald snorted as they entered the cinema studio  
"Well, I believe Emil shouldn't be watching this gory shits,brother"  
Lukas snorted back as they took their seats, where they can see Emil clearly, who is just two rows under them. Mathias sipped on his cola, looking at those two lovebirds  
"When the fuck you got that soda"  
Berwald snorted. Mathias just shrugged  
"If Leon touches Emil, then.. "  
Tino paused as he pulled out his pocket knife  
"HE'S GONNA DI-"  
"TINO! "  
Berwald quickly covered Tino's mouth while Mathias quickly grabbed the pocket knife and hid it inside his jeans pocket  
"Emil is going to hear us! "  
Lukas scolded not more than a whisper. Tino nodded slowly as he realized what he's done

The movie went on and it felt like hours. Berwald and Lukas can't get their eyes off Emil, who's enjoying the movie despite his brothers eyes are piercing through his back. While Mathias and Tino got carried away and getting indulged in the movie story  
"Fucking hell! "  
Mathias yelled when the jump scare appeared. Berwald shot him a glarw before he realized what he just done, quickly the Dane closed his mouth with his palm, praying that Emil didn't notice. Thankfully he doesn't, but what happened is that Emil is clinging to Leon. Which makes the intersection in Lukas' forehead appear, don't forget about Tino who's waiting to slice the Cantonese boy's throat. Shortly after, the movie finally ended, and they carefully followed the couple out of the studio  
"Where are they going now? "  
Tino murmured, the others just shrugged. They watched from behind the wall as Emil and Leon walked out of the building  
"No worries, I got this"  
Mathias said confidently as he walked near the boys, yet still maintaining distance but close enough so he can listen

"So, where are we going? "  
Emil asked, Mathias hummed. Pretending to look at his cellphone  
"Wherever you want"  
Leon answered. The Icelandic tilted his head, before answering  
"What about your house. I want to go there"  
And Mathias nearly choked on air. Did they.. No no no. He steal a glance to Leon, praying to the god that Leon wouldn't take his precious baby brother there  
"What do you want to do there? "  
Speak of the devil, thank god  
"Dunno, just hang out maybe. Besides, it's normal for someone who's dating right? "  
Mathias wants to laugh, how innocent Emil was. Yet that innocence is going to be taken away sooner or later  
"Well, sure then"  
And Mathias felt he's inner viking raging to get out (even though he's not a viking bruh) .Once they leaved, Mathias immediately went to his brothers  
"Leon's house. Hanging out"  
He explained  
"More like making out"  
Berwald added  
"Brother! "  
Tino protested. Lukas only facepalmed hearing that  
"That means we need to face Yao and his large yet curious family"  
He scoffed. The others nodded, remembering how the Yao's family's 'curiosity' is in a far new level  
"We'll have to watched from outside"

They decided to take a different route than Leon and Emil, once they arrived, they can tell that both of them are already inside the house  
"Gimme that"  
Tino snatched the telescope in Mathias' hand and looked at the top window, which is coincidentally Leon's room  
"They're on the bed"  
Tino reported as he kept looking  
"And Leon is turning the TV on.. Ooh is that a star wars figure? "  
"Tino! "  
"Okay okay, so they're watching TV.. And taking about something hum let's see-hey! "  
Lukas snatched the Telescope with anxiety and looked inside  
"They're watching TV. Judging from Emil's face they're probably watching some puffins in those animal shows"  
The Norwegian reported  
"Wait! They're holding hands! "  
And that's enough to triggered the entire car  
"My turn! "  
Mathias snorted as he took the telescope, and immediately jaw dropped  
"They're too close!"  
He shouted, which is next to Lukas' ears  
"Oh they're holding hands, shoulder to shoulder, oh fuuuckkkk they're gonna kiss?!? "  
"Wait what?"  
This time Berwald snatched the telescope all the way from the driver's seat. And then RIP the telescope for getting crushed by Berwald after seeing what's inside  
"We need to go inside, now"  
He said as he unbuckle his seatbelt  
"What happened? "  
Tino asked  
"They're kissing"  
And with that the entire car is thrown into a chaos. Mathias quickly styled his hair into his signature pineapple shaped hairdo while Tino is sharpening his pocket knife. Lukas is reading some spells while Berwald is just cracking his knuckles  
"No one! Not a single one can kiss my sweet baby brother! "  
Lukas yelled as he Marched to the front door with everyone towing behind

A few harsh knocks later and the door is opened by Yong-soo, one of Leon's brothers  
"Where's Emil? "  
Berwald demanded with his signature scary face that can even get Alfred to pee his pants. The Korean boy gulped before turning his attention to a girl with flower pins who is sitting on the couch  
"Um, Mei can you get Emil? Right, now"  
He said to the girl. Mei just nodded and quickly marched up stairs. Where they heard some bickering before sounds of footsteps quickly going down. And there he is, Emil with the innocent face he have despite he just finished kissing someone  
"What are you guys doing here?! "  
He demanded with annoyance. Tino just smiled  
"We were worried about our brother, that's all! We're picking you up for lunch. I made your favorites you know"  
The Finn said with an Innocent smile  
"Yeah but, I'm not a child! Besides why would all of you picked me up?! "  
The Icelandic protested again  
"Well, actually me and Mathias are going to meet Yao. Is Yao around? "  
Berwald swiftly answered and at the same time asked  
"He's out for the moment, but should be returning soon. Come on in"  
Mei answered as she signalized Berwald and Mathias in  
'Don't let him know'  
He said through eye contact  
'Roger'  
Tino and Lukas replied

"So, we're going now. Thanks for taking care of him"  
And with that Tino and Lukas are driving Emil back home despite the others confusion while exchanging glares that are full of meanings  
"How did you guys know I'm at Leon's"  
"Just a hunch"  
Lies, that's because they've been stalking him

Emil does not need to know

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it~
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! 
> 
> See you soon ^^


End file.
